Mission - Protect Harry Potter
by FanFiction'BoutPJIsLife
Summary: Cette histoire se déroule après D.H et après B.o.O. Les sorciers ainsi que les demi-dieux profitent d'une pause méritée lorsque soudain, les deux mondes entrent en contact. Les sorciers arriveront-ils à savoir qui sont ces mystérieux étudiants venus des États-Unis? Quels secrets se cachent dans le château? T, juste au cas où.
1. Prologue - Un nouveau Monde

Sommaire: Cette histoire se déroule après D.H et après B.o.O. Les sorciers ainsi que les demi-dieux profitent d'une pause méritée lorsque soudain, les deux mondes entrent en contact. Les sorciers arriveront-ils à savoir qui sont ces mystérieux étudiants venus des États-Unis? Quels secrets se cachent dans le château?

 **N/A: J'ai écrit cette histoire, avant toutes les autres. Elle est extrêmement longue sur mon logiciel de traitement de texte mais les premiers chapitres le sont moins.**

Prologue : Abracadabra n'existe pas ?! Introduction à la magie.

P.D.V d'Annabeth (3° pers)

Allongée dans le bungalow 6, Annabeth pensait à sa vie, souhaitant une période de repos. Même si pour elle, qui était allée dans deux guerres qui auraient pu la tuer (Ne mentionnons pas le Tartare, ou la Marque d'Athéna) le repos ne semblait pas être mérité.

Elle se promenait dans les champs de fraises de la Colonie, tout en pensant lorsqu'elle heurta quelqu'un : Léo.

« Hé, Léo, fais gaffe un peu ! »

« C'est pas comme si je ne voulais pas te voir, de toute façon, Miss Chouette » répondit Léo, avec un sourire semblable à celui de Percy..

Oh. Mes. Dieux.

Nan, c'était pas le moment.

Elle se força à se concentrer.

« Monsieur Flammes, alors comme ça tu voulais me voir ? » répliqua Annabeth sur le même ton.

« Mouais, Chiron veut te voir à la Grande Maison. _Nous_ voir, pardon » dit Léo, la mine sombre.

Arrivée à la Grande Maison, Annabeth n'en crut pas ses yeux.

 _Les Sept étaient tous là._

Même Frank, qui était Préteur de la Nouvelle-Rome, était là.

Il dit avoir légué ses fonctions temporairement pour la quête à Dakota, nom qui disait quelque chose à Annabeth, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi.

Les garçons et filles discutaient, pendant qu'ils arrivaient avec Léo.

Elle entendit quelqu'un grommeler « Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt », elle aurait juré que c'était Mr D. mais elle n'y prêta pas attention.

Hazel demanda :

« Chiron, pourquoi sommes-nous tous là ? »

« Les détails, la partie compliquée… »

« Chiron, tu m'as dit exactement pareil pendant ma première quête, je te rappelle… » dit Percy, à l'oppposé.

Oui, Annabeth s'en souvenait, pour avoir vue la scène i ans de cela, mais ce n'était pas important…

 _Concentre-toi,_ se dit-elle.

« Bon avant ça, je dois vous avertir, ne m'interrompez pas. » Dit Chiron, la mine sévère.

« Entendu » répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

« Il faut que vous sachiez, qu'un monde que Dame Hécate a créé vit en parallèle du notre. »

Tous les visages exprimant une vive surprise, Chiron en profita pour continuer :

« Autrefois, lassée de voir les demi-dieux se faire massacrer par les mortels, elle a demandé la permission au Seigneur Zeus de créér une 'dimension parallèle' que les mortels, les Moldus pour cette communauté ne pourraient pas aperçevoir.

Ainsi, elle a offert sa bénédiction, qui donne la magie, a quatre 'sorciers' : Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle, Salazar Serpentard et Rowena Serdaigle.

lls ont fondé une école de sorcellerie, pour d'autres sorciers portant la bénédiction d'Hécate et leurs descendants : Poudlard. »

« Chiron, pourquoi tu nous racontes ça ? » dit Piper, sceptique, curieuse et surprise à la fois.

« Parce que, ma chère Piper, votre quête est d'infiltrer l'école, pour protéger un étudiant nommé Harry Potter et ses deux amis, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley. Hécate vous offrira sa bénédiction et vous entraînera, ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous serez en 7ème année avec eux, comme il doivent refaire leur année. »

« De quoi devons-nous les protéger, Chiron ? De quelque Seigneur des Ténèbres ? » dit Jason.

« Non, pas de ce Seigneur lui-même, qu'Harry a vaincu il y a quelques mois, mais de ses anciens admirateurs, appelés Mangemorts…. Melle Levesque, qu'y-a-t-il d'amusant dans mes propos ? »

Tout le monde riait, surtout Percy, Jason, Frank, Léo (les garçons quoi) et Hazel.

L'intéressée répondit :

« Chiron, je sais que Thanatos est magnifique, blablabla mais qui voudrait le MANGER ?! »

Nouvelle vague de rires chez les garçons.

« Cervelle d'Algues, Superman, Mr. Dragon, Mr Flammes, calmez-vous, s'il-vous-plaît ! » dit Annabeth, ennuyée des comportements des garçons.

« Héééééééééééééééééé ! » se fit bientôt entendre.

« De quel droit tu m'appelles Mr. Dragon ?! » « Et moi Superman ?! » dirent les intéressés.

« Bon, au moins vous êtes calmés. Chiron, peux-tu nous raconter l'histoire d'Harry ? »

« Avec plaisir, Melle Chase… »

Après une bonne heure, et de nouveaux éclats de rire suite à une mésentente de Percy « Morvedolt ? », les demi-dieux connaissaient l'histoire de celui qu'ils étaient censés protéger.

Mais encore une fois, elle entendit un propos extrêmement bête venant, comme à l'accoutumée, de son cher Percy.

« Chiron, tu es en train de nous dire qu'Abracadabra, Hocus Pocus, ce genre de choses – pardon de sorts - n'existe pas ?! »

Nouvelle vague de rires, pendant laquelle Percy semblait vraiment, voire extrêmement surpris.

« Hé naaaaaaaaan, Percy, apprends un peu à grandir » entendit-elle, de la part d'Hazel. Hééé, personne n'avait le droit de vanner son petit ami comme ça, à part elle ! Ce qu'elle dit à Hazel, bien sûr.

Percy se sentit obligé de répliquer :

« Hé, ne vous bagarrez pas pour savoir qui a le droit de me vanner comme ça, je vais devenir trop fier de moi sinon ! »

« Ah ça, non ! » répliqua l'architecte de la bande, tout en câlinant son petit-ami.

« Bonjour, mes héros, acceptez-vous cette quête ? » demanda une nouvelle voix.


	2. Chapitre 1 - La Bénédiction d'Hécate

Sommaire: Cette histoire se déroule après D.H et après B.o.O. Les sorciers ainsi que les demi-dieux profitent d'une pause méritée lorsque soudain, les deux mondes entrent en contact. Les sorciers arriveront-ils à savoir qui sont ces mystérieux étudiants venus des États-Unis? Quels secrets se cachent dans le château?

 **N/A: J'ai écrit cette histoire, avant toutes les autres. Elle est extrêmement longue sur mon logiciel de traitement de texte mais les premiers chapitres le sont moins.**

Chapitre 1 : Bénédiction ?! Si vous voulez… Hécate nous apprend la magie

 _« Bonjour mes héros, acceptez vous cette quête ? » demanda une nouvelle voix._

P.D.V de Jason

« Ah, Dame Hécate, nous vous attendions. » dit Chiron.

Les héros s'inclinèrent et acceptèrent la quête.

Hécate expliqua :

« Mes chers héros, avant de vous offrir ma bénédiction, je dois vous prévenir. Ne divulguez pas vos identités, dans le château. Tout le monde pense que vous êtes des étudiants Américains dans un programme d'apprentissage. Vous irez en Angleterre en prenant un Portoloin, et je dois avertir Percy et Hazel d'éviter le Quidditch, le sport des sorciers, qui se joue dans les airs - »

« Loin de moi l'idée de m'aventurer dans le royaume de Zeus » grommela Percy.

« Mais vous pourrez faire toutes les autres activités, en activités supplémentaires, vous aurez Anciennes Runes, Cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques et Divination.

Je vous apprendrai les sorts dont vous aurez besoin, bien sûr vous aurez vos baguettes. Nouveauté à Poudlard, il y a maintenant des éléments associés à chaque étudiant. Certains comme Percy et Jason par exemple connaissent leurs éléments majeurs, les autres auront à le découvrir. »

Jason voyait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il avait une magie affinitaire aérienne, Percy aquatique.

Elle donna sa « bénédiction ». Puis les 7 ouvrirent les boîtes, qui portaient leurs noms en grec ancien.

Sur celle de Jason était écrit : ΓΣασον Γρασ, Jason Grace.

Il ouvrit la boîte, une baguette était à l'intérieur, avec un papier où était écrit :

« La baguette est composée de Bois de Chêne, avec une plume de Phénix à l'intérieur.

Elle mesure 20 cm.

Hécate »

Jason entreprit d'aller se coucher dans son bungalow, le bungalow 1, pour être prêt pour le lendemain.

* * *

 **LE LENDEMAIN**

* * *

P.D.V. de Percy

Percy se réveilla dans son bungalow. Il espérait que toute cette histoire n'était qu'une invention.

Manifestement, non.

Il prit sa baguette, et son épée, Turbulence, sous sa forme de stylo, tout en fredonnant une chanson de l'I-Pod de Nico qu'il lui avait fait découvrir, Immortals, tiens quelle coincidence.

Prêt pour sa nouvelle quête, avec ses bagages paquetés, il alla s'entraîner avec les autres dans l'aire spécialement réservée pour leur quête.

Hécate leur enseigna les sortilèges et charmes les plus utiles. _Wingardium Leviosa, Incendio (_ Léo était particulièrement doué à celui-ci, sans surprise) _Aguamenti –_ son préféré, qui crachait de l'eau – _Expelliarmus, Récurvite,_ etc.

Enfin prêts ils allèrent au lieu du Portoloin, qui devait les mener au Q.G. de l'Ordre du Phénix, au 12 Square Grimmaurd.

Ils atterrirent dans une entrée, heureusement debout.

 _Par les dieux, cette maison !_ pensa Percy l'entrée était sombre et avec une atmosphère pesante. Le jeune homme qui était claustrophobe se sentait mal à l'aise.

Soudain, il fut dérangé par un bruit. Ses réflexes agirent, il prit son épée, à la main, toujours sous forme de stylo-bille.

Piper dit : « Percy, calme-toi, j'ai juste - »

Ils furent coupés par une voix, et les rideaux de l'entrée s'ouvrirent, montrant le portrait d'une femme hideuse qui hurlait :

« DEGUERPISSEZ ! VOUS, SANG-MELES , ENFANTS DISGRÂCIEUX - »

Le portrait fut coupé par une voix, encore plus forte si c'était possible :

« TAIS TOI ! »

Un homme, aux cheveux bruns, foncés, et aux yeux verts, qui lui ressemblait sous un certain angle jeta un sort qui ferma les rideaux.

Il dit aux « étudiants » : « Bienvenue, je suis Harry, venez, nous allons vous débarrasser de vos bagages, vos chambres sont au deuxième étage. »

Percy fut pris d'un doute : il préféra demander.

« Euh… »

« Tu peux m'appeler Harry »

« Euh, _Harry_ , Annabeth et moi avons vécu une situation disons difficile, nous avons une MPT (Maladie Post-Traumatique) qui nous prend lors de nos rêves, donc s'il vous plaît pouvons nous dormir ensemble ? Nos rêves sont moins disons _forts_ lorque nous dormons ensemble. »

« Il n'y a aucun problème avec moi, ne t'inquiète pas. » assura Harry. « D'ailleurs, je peux savoir vos prénoms ? »

« Je suis Percy. Voici Annabeth, Hazel, Piper, Jason, Frank et Léo. »

Lorsqu'on appelait leur nom, chacun levait la main, ou saluait.

« Venez, je vais vous présenter les autres. »

N/A: Un peu de suspense...

N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews pour savoir comment améliorer l'histoire!


	3. Chapitre 2 - Le Square Grimmaurd

**N/A: Hey hey je vous poste ceci!**

 **J'ai actuellement plusieurs chapitres sur mon traitement de texte mais je dois travailler dessus.**

 **Donc, même si ce chapitre n'est pas mon préféré je vous le poste.**

 **N'hésitez pas à poster votre avis, à follow la story, etc.**

 **Merci pour la review au passage! Tu voulais voir la suite, et bah la voici! ;) Cookies pour toi! ;) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

 **Les bons cookies comme ceux de Sally et de Molly.**

 **Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas ainsi que leurs univers, ils sont la propriété de Rick Riordan et de J.K. Rowling.**

Chapitre 2 : Le 12 Square Grimmaurd, Hermione commence à avoir des soupçons

 _« Venez, je vais vous présenter les autres. »_

P.d.V de Piper :

Harry introduisit les adolescents dans une grande cuisine. _Plus grande que la cuisine de la maison de papa,_ pensa Piper. Puis elle chassa ces pensées de son esprit pour se concentrer sur leur quête.

" les étudiants d'Amérique " finissait Harry au moment où elle commençait à écouter. Léo les présenta tous, sans s'oublier, évidemment. _Mes dieux, qu'est-ce que ce gars est narcissique, des fois._ Elle dut le faire taire, puis lui dire **« Léo ! Ne nous fais pas découvrir, vlacas ! »** (Vlacas = Imbécile)

Elle s'attirait des regards intrigués, mais elle répondit : " Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous parlons tous le Grec Ancien couramment, ce n'est rien. " Heureusement, par les dieux, que Piper était une enjôleuse.

Les Anglais commencèrent à se présenter : " Voici Molly, Arthur, Percy, George, Ron, et Ginny Weasley, je suis Harry Potter et voilà Hermione Granger. "

 _Ceux que nous devons protéger,_ se dit-elle.

" Euh…. Nous venons de loin, pouvons-nous aller nous reposer dans nos chambres, s'il-vous-plaît ? Nous viendrons lors du dîner, ne vous inquiétez pas " la rassura Jason.

Mrs Weasley, visuellement rassurée, montra les chambres.

Jasper et Percabeth étaient ensemble, bien entendu. Frank et Hazel par contre, étaient séparés. Frank était avec Léo et Hazel serait avec Hermione.

Ils râlaient un peu, mais Piper savaient qu'être séparés ne les gênaient pas plus que ça, surtout qu'Hazel allait pouvoir se faire une amie en Hermione, ce qui serait pratique pour leur mission – ils étaient censés la protéger, comme Harry et Ron.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_Fancy Line Break Here -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Au dîner, Piper découvrit la Bièraubeurre, qui était une boisson concoctée par les sorciers et qui avait bon goût. Elle lui rappelait un peu le nectar de la colo même si le nectar prenait le goût qu'elle voulait alors que la Bièraubeurre non.

Hazel et Hermione s'étaient rapprochées, appremment Hazel avait aidé Hermione à faire ses devoirs d'Anciennes Runes et à apprendre les dieux de l'Olympe grecs. Piper espérait juste qu'Hazel n'avait laissé aucune pensée sur le fait que nous _puissions_ les connaître personnellement.

Les filles discutaient du mythe d'Achille, ce qui mettait Percy mal à l'aise, donc la jeune fille décida d'intervenir, elle glissa des mots à son petit ami, qui dit à Hazel « **tais-toi »** en latin pour qu'elle puisse comprendre.

Hazel parut comprendre, Hermione avait un air d'incompréhension, mais Hazel la rassura, elle lui dit juste que Percy avait perdu des proches dans une guerre, qu'il n'avait pas envie d'entendre parler d'une autre guerre.

P.d.V d'Hermione :

Hermione discutait avec Hazel de la Guerre de Troie et du mythe d'Achille, qu'elle semblait connaître par cœur. Bizarre, peu d'étudiants sont intéressés par la mythologie grecque. Hazel vit le visage de Percy, qui était bouleversé. Comme si il avait quelque chose à se reprocher.

Jason, le blond, avec des yeux bleus dit quelque chose à Hazel, quelque chose comme " **Tace** ". Hazel blêmit et se tut immédiatement. Hermione se demanda ce qui l'avait fait réagir aussi rapidement, lorsqu'elle entendit son amie dire que Percy avait perdu des personnes chères à cause d'une guerre. Intriguant.

Et ce fut là qu'elle le vit. Sur le bras de Percy, d'Hazel, Jason et Frank figurait un tatouage bizarre, avec des symboles et S.P.Q.R. écrit. Même si Hermione avait l'impression qu'il était _gravé_ dans leur peau, comme si on leur avait fait au fer rouge.

Retournée dans sa chambre, après le dîner, elle fit une liste de ce qui était bizarre chez ces nouveaux étudiants :

-Ils parlent soit le latin, soit le grec ancien qui sont des langues mortes

-Ils ont des tatouages bizarres aux bras pour la plupart

-Ils connaissent la mythologie grecque par cœur

-Percy semble se sentir mal dès que l'on parle d'Achille.

Décidément bizarre. Elle décida d'en parler à Harry et Ron, dès qu'ils seraient seuls.

Hazel venait d'arriver, elle lui adressa un sourire qu'Hermione lui retourna.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_Fancy Line Break Here -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Le matin, Hermione entendit des cris au deuxième étage qui avaient rapport à Percy qui dormait trop, du retard pour le petit déjeuner et des pancakes bleus ?

Décidément bizarres ces Américains…

Annabeth la rejoignit, sur le palier du deuxième étage.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe Annabeth ?

\- Rien, Percy voulait pas se réveiller, du coup on a dû utiliser la ruse des pancakes bleus….Typique, avec lui.

-La ruse des pancakes bleus ? dit Hermione qui visiblement ne comprenait pas.

-C'est simple, Percy adore la nourriture bleue. Pour le réveiller, le meilleur moyen c'est de lui dire qu'on va manger ses pancakes bleus, ça lui fait un choc et il se réveille."

\- Ah….D'accord. Il a des goûts un peu bizarres, ton petit ami.

\- Mais comme le tien Hermione, il adore manger. C'est sa passion, après la magie aquatique.

\- Ah, oui c'est vrai, cette année il y a une nouveauté…. Les éléments principaux…

\- Tu es quoi, toi ? Demanda Annabeth, lors du déjeuner.

\- Aucune idée, je suis plutôt livres moi, pas trop terrain…

\- Tu serais Terre, comme moi, d'ailleurs, dit l'adolescente, avec une moue de dégoût. Terre à terre, tu saisis ?

\- Ah, oui, donc Percy est Eau, et les autres ?

\- Jason Air, Léo Feu, Frank Eau aussi même si il n'aime pas le reconnaître, sinon tous les autres Terre.

\- Sympa. "

Les deux filles continuèrent à parler, de leurs petits amis respectifs, de leurs matières préférées et tout le blabla, pendant que Percy s'amusait avec le sort Aguamenti, et Hermione remarqua quelque chose d'intriguant : Percy avait l'air de maitriser l'eau qu'il faisait apparaître de sa main libre. Pourtant la magie affinitaire aussi puissante était extrêmement rare, voire impossible…

Et c'est là qu'elle remarqua l'aura qu'émanaient les nouveaux étudiants. Annabeth irradiait de pouvoir, Percy encore plus. Jason, aussi mais un peu moins que Percy, qui semblait être le chef et le plus puissant des sept. Hazel aussi, émanait une aura puissante. Frank, Piper et Léo eux émanaient une aura du même genre que celle d'Annabeth.

Autre chose à rajouter à sa liste.

Mais aujourd'hui était le début de leur dernière année à Poudlard. Hermione ne voulait pas gâcher ce début d'année.

 **N/A: Alors? Ca vous a plu?**

 **Ah, oui, j'ai entendu dire que bientôt il y aurait un nouveau livre sur Harry Potter! J'ai tellement hâte qu'il arrive ici!**

 **Et aussi j'ai hâte de voir dans quelles histoires s'est encore mis Apollon! Parce que de ce que j'ai vu, les Trials of Apollo vont être tellement bien!**

 **J'accepte les critiques du temps qu'elles sont bien construites, et j'encourage des commentaires sympatiques!**

 ** _Anyway_ , je vous ai aussi posté un nouveau chapitre en deux parties, dans mon autre histoire, et j'en suis assez fière, j'ai fait 2000 mots en tout quelque chose comme ça x)**

 **Enfin, bonne journée (ou soirée) et j'espère que vous aurez de la chance avec vos lectures, et/ou écritures, pour les écrivains amateurs qui passent par là x)**


	4. Note de l'auteur!

**Hey hey hey!**

 **Désolé de cette note mais c'est nécessaire!**

 **Voilà, j'ai vu une review très cohérente:**

 _"Je trouve un peu dommage qu'il y ait si peu de personnes avec une affinité air ou feu et un trop grand nombre avec la terre. Je crois que Seamus Finngan aura une affinité avec le feu. Sinon c'est pas mal du tout, mais j'attends de voir."_

 **C'est un guest nommé '** **ange** **' qui l'a postée mais je trouve que c'est vrai. Merci au passage de la review! ;)**

 **J'ai u peu négligé cette partie, ne pensant qu'elle ne serait pas importante mais après réflexion...**

 **Et c'est là que vous les lecteurs intervenez dans cette merveille!**

 **Sur mon profil se trouve des questions sur quel élément devrait être attribué à qui selon vous.**

 **Au pire si vous avez des justifications les reviews sont faites pour ça. ;)**

 **Allez bisous, et à bientôt pour une update! Je posterai les résultats dans ma prochaine update, en N/A en haut de la page.**


	5. Chapitre 3-Les Parents Divins & l'école

**N/A: Désolé de l'attente! :B**

 **J'ai eu des problèmes scolaires: j'ai des bonnes notes et c'est pas comme si je révisais mais bon, j'ai le brevet en fin d'année donc je dois bosser un minimum.**

 **Pour les anglais francophones qui passeraient par là, on passe le brevet à la fin de notre collège, notre année correspond au 9th Grade anglais/américain même si on est toujours au collège :c**

 **Sinon merci à (je vais faire la liste de tout le monde depuis le début):  
** **Gwadalove45, pour son follow ;)  
** **pour sa review! Sinon, tu vas voir, je vais prendre un malin plaisir à attendre pour ce que tu m'as dit (et ATTENTION SPOILER! c'est même pas à cause d'Hermione qu'il y a des révélations!)  
** **nickos0123: Pour son favori ET son follow, un grand merci à toi :p  
** **Nokomis louve argent: Pour son favori et son follow  
** **Nesheaz pour son follow :)  
** **Guest (tu te reconnaîtras, enfin je pense): BAH LA VOILA LA SUITE  
** **kira pain pour son follow! :p  
** **XxRandomGirl240xX qui m'a carrément mis en favori et en follow! MERCI A TOI! :p  
** **PommiiCasse19 pour son follow!  
** **Panda 102 pour son follow d'auteur! :p  
** **Nokomis louve argent (encore une fois, haha) pour sa review, je vais y répondre tout de suite.  
** **Ron avec le feu? JE DIS OUI. Neville je l'aurais vu, avec la terre... IL EST BOTANISTE! Mais sinon oui, l'eau ou l'air seraient bien, par rapport à tes arguments. Drago, avec l'eau, je pense... Les serpents, emblèmes de Serpentard sont souvent associés à l'eau. (Et ce sont les animaux sacrés d'Athéna, aussi.) Perso, Hazel, c'est la terre... Elle peut faire sortir des pierres précieuses de terre. Après il y a le feu grec du bungalow d'Hadès, alors pourquoi pas le feu. Harry, je dirais le vent. SA CICATRICE EST UN ECLAIR X))) Bah, voilà la suite de ma fic', à ta disposition ma chère x)**

 **Merci aussi à:  
** **Aelig pour son follow d'auteur  
** **PotterSnapeValdezDiAngelo (j'adore ton pseudo en passant) pour le fav' de l'histoire!**

 **C'était vachement loooong désolé à vous :c  
** **En avant pour l'histoire, mais avant...**

 ** **Hermione:** ** Harry?

 **Harry:** Oui Hermione?

 **Hermione:** Répète après moi:

 **Harry et Hermione:** Les personnages et univers évoqués dans cette histoire sont la propriété de Rick Riordan et J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Un chapeau pensant ?! Les parents divins deviennent bizarres**

P.d.V d'Hazel

Hazel était dans le train –comment s'appelait-il déjà- le Poudlard Express, dans son compartiment en compagnie de son nounours comme elle l'appelait, Frank, de Percy et d'Harry, et Hazel pensait que si Percy n'avait pas passé toutes ces années au camp il serait comme Harry. Même si Percy était plus grand. C'était d'ailleurs le cas de tous les demi-dieux, ils étaient tous plus grands que la normale dû au fait que leur parent divin mesurait environ 4m lorsqu'il était à l'Olympe, les demi-dieux étaient donc minuscules comparés à leurs parents mais grands comparés aux humains.  
Sur ces pensées, Hazel vit Hermione et Ron demander à Harry de le suivre, Annabeth rentrant dans le compartiment elle prit donc la place d'Harry.  
Après son départ, les demi-dieux commencèrent à discuter de Poudlard, de leurs identités, comment faire pour se cacher. Percy avait l'interdiction formelle de s'approcher de chevaux sauf en cas d'urgence, pour éviter la télépathie. Annabeth ne pouvait pas aller à la volière, car ça la rendait malade d'être en présence de cinq chouettes déjà, il paraissait que les chouettes soient pour Annabeth ce que les chevaux sont pour Percy.

En regardant sur la table, elle vit 4 I-Pod, elle aurait juré, mais avec un mot en grec ancien, qui, traduit donnait :

 _« Mes chers demi-dieux,  
_ _Ceci sont nos cadeaux pour la quête, ce sont des téléphones, qui font aussi I-Pod et qui fonctionnent à la WI-FI Divine (ils marchent dans Poudlard)  
_ _Vous pourrez vous en servir pour communiquer entre maisons, si vous n'êtes pas ensemble.  
_ _PS : Vos parents divins vous souhaitent bonne chance, espérons que Tyché et Fortuna soient avec vous, et que les dieux en général même si nous on est pour vous.  
_ _#TeamDesSept  
_ _Athéna  
_ _PPS : Mon fils est le meilleur #OnT'AimePercy  
_ _Signé par tous les parents responsables ce qui n'inclut pas mes oncles hein Oncle P…  
_ _Naaaaaaaan Athéna tais-toi !  
_ #TeamPercabeth  
#TeamJasper  
#TeamFrazel  
#TeamCaléoMêmeSiCalypsoN'estPasLà  
 **APHRODITE !  
** Hééééé vous m'oubliez toujours alors moi je souhaite bonne chance à mes couples préférés, dont un qui est composé de vos enfants je vous rappelle.  
 **ON SAIT MAINTENANT ON ARRÊTE D'ECRIRE SINON ON VA LES ENNUYER.  
** _Signé Athéna,_ **Hermès** _,_ Aphrodite, _et Poséidon_ _. »_

Hazel eut un sourire.  
Et ce fut là qu'elle comprit ce que les autres disaient à la Colo, ils étaient des répliques de leurs parents, Percy et Annabeth.  
Cette dernière remarqua le mot qu'Hazel tenait dans la main.

« Hazel, c'est quoi ça ?  
\- Oh rien, juste vos parents qui se disputent et ta mère qui nous envoie des moyens de communication à l'intérieur du château.  
\- File, j'veux lire ça ! »

Annabeth lut. Au fur et à mesure, Hazel vit un sourire illuminer son visage et finalement Annabeth eut un rire, profond qui réveilla Percy.

« J'ai manqué quelque chose ? »

Hazel rit elle aussi à son tour.

« Nan, Cervelle d'Algues, c'est juste ton père qui s'incruste dans la lettre que ma mère voulait envoyer mais… Euh, c'est mieux que tu lises. »

Percy, lui aussi, lit la lettre, rougit à un moment, puis rit. « C'est bien nos parents, ils ne changeront JAMAIS !  
\- Surtout ton père hein Cervelle d'Algues. Il n'admettra jamais que c'est ma mère la meilleure. »

Hazel faillit tomber tellement qu'elle riait. Finalement, entre deux rires, elle leur dit : « Ah non, ne mettez pas ça, vous aussi !  
\- ET MOI J'AI ÉTÉ OUBLIÉ DANS LA LETTRE ? »

Oh non, par les dieux, c'est vrai que Frank était _aussi_ dans la famille bizarre de Percy…

« Mais nan, mec, t'es dans le hashtag, là. »  
\- Euh, Percabeth, Jasper, Caléo et Frazel c'est quoi ?  
\- Frank, t'es idiot, ou quoi ? Le bungalow 10 s'amuse à combiner les prénoms des gens en couples, tu vois, ce sont nous quoi…. »

 _En gros, Aphrodite nous aime bien._ _Chouette, on va avoir droit aux triangles amoureux, et caetera,_ pensa Hazel.

« Hé, les gars, c'est trop bien, y a toutes les chansons de Fall Out Boy, au moins mes préférées ! Centuries, Immortals, Death Valley… J'vais bien passer le temps avec ça.  
\- Percy, nous sommes censés être des _étudiants_ qui _étudient_ et qui ont des _devoirs à faire_ le soir.  
\- Hello hello Léo à votre service ! S'quiss passe ici ?! » dit Léo en voyant Percy émerveillé, Annabeth avec une mine boudeuse et rieuse à la fois, Frank dépité mais riant aussi et Hazel dans ses pensées, mais un sourire aux lèvres.

« Rien, vous avez pas reçu un 'tit cadeau dans votre compartiment ? dit Annabeth au bord des larmes, tellement la situation était ridicule.  
\- Si, mais nous on a pas ri comme des piches… Y avait rien, à part Athéna qui nous dit bonne chance, l'incruste magistrale du hashtag #PercyEtFrankLesMeilleursOnVousAime et voilà quoi.  
\- QUOI ?! Passe ça Léo ! s'exclama Frank, soudainement enthousiaste.  
\- Hé, pour une fois Oncle P t'a pas oublié, Frank… » glissa Hazel. Elle aussi, était au bord des larmes, maintenant, à cause de son petit copain.

De ce que vut Hazel, la lettre était de cette teneur :

 _« Chers Héros,  
_ _Ceci est un cadeau de la part de vos parents divins, faites-en bon usage, ces téléphones fonctionnent dans Poudlard et vous permettront de rester en contact.  
_ _Que les dieux soient avec vous,  
_ _Athéna  
_ _PS : Cette lettre est de la part de tous les parents responsables pas seulement d'Athéna.  
_ _#PercyEtFrankLesMeilleursOnVousAime  
_ **Hééééé pas de hashtag, Oncle P, on n'est pas sur Twitter !  
** _Signé Athéna,_ **Hermès** _et Poséidon_ _.»_

Bref beaucoup moins marrante que celle qu'ils avaient reçue, mais Hazel pensa que cette lettre avait été écrite après l'autre, vu la référence aux «parents responsables» qui était dans l'autre lettre.  
Léo les informa que le Trio avait pris un compartiment à part, et de ce que Léo avait entendu ils parlaient d'eux. Annabeth recommanda alors d'être plus vigilants, et elle demanda aux garçons d'arrêter de jouer avec leurs pouvoirs, ce qu'Hazel approuvait.  
Après une heure de râleries, tout le monde était d'accord, et en robes de sorciers prêts pour la Répartition.

* * *

Après la Répartition de tous les 1ères années, la directrice, Mme McGonagall annonça aux élèves :

« La Répartition n'est pas finie, je vous prie d'accueillir des étudiants venant d'Amérique. Eux aussi ont souffert de la guerre dans leur pays, deux fois. Donc ne croyez pas que vous avez vu plus qu'eux. Traitez-les comme vous feriez avec les autres étudiants de votre maison. Bien sûr, les préfèts je vous demanderai d'escorter nos nouveaux étudiants pendant au moins un mois, pour les aider à se repérer dans le château. Que la Répartition continue ! »

* * *

Finalement, Annabeth, Percy, Jason et Piper finirent à Gryffondor (mention spéciale pour le Choixpeau qui, pour les deux premiers cria : « Gryffondor, maintenant enlevez-moi de cet esprit j'en vois beaucoup trop ! ») et Hazel, Frank, Léo à Poufsouffle.  
Les garçons étaient un peu dégoûtés de ne pas être à Gryffondor avec les braves. Mais Hazel les réconforta, ils étaient avec les loyaux. D'ailleurs elle ne comprenait pas comment Percy qui avait pour défaut fatal la loyauté était à Gryffondor, peut être que sa bravoure et ses actions passées dépassaient tout le reste.  
Être avec les Poufsouffle permettrait de se faire de nouveaux amis et de mieux s'intégrer, pendant que Percabeth et Jasper s'acquitteraient de leur mission, protéger le Trio.  
Les préféts les menèrent aux dortoirs. Hazel serait avec les filles (Hannah et Cie.), pendant que les garçons serait avec Ernie Macmillan et cie.

* * *

P.d.V d'Annabeth :

Après la Répartition, Annabeth commença à échafauder des plans dans sa tête. Protéger le Trio ne serait pas si compliqué, puisqu'Hermione et Ron étaient préféts et qu'ils étaient tout le temps avec Harry.  
Le seul problème était la MPT (Maladie Post Traumatique) que Percy et elle avaient. Ils allèrent donc voir la principale ( _Non, la directrice_ se corrigea-t-elle) et lui exposa la situation. La directrice accepta donc et Percy et elle suivirent Ron et Hermione qui menaient les files aux dortoirs.

 _ **LE LENDEMAIN :**_

Annabeth se réveilla au son de son réveil, qu'elle avait pris pour ne pas être en retard. Elle s'habilla, et résignée de voir que son petit copain dormait encore très profondément, elle exécuta un sortilège d' _Aguamenti._ Pas son préféré mais ce n'était pas grave, Percy se réveilla soudainement.

« Héééééé ! Ann', tu n'avais pas à m'asperger d'eau comme ça ! »  
\- Percy, tu vas être en retard, dépêche-toi. Tu ne voudrais pas rater les cours, non ? Et rater ta mission et ta quête par hasard ?  
\- C'est bon, j'arrive » dit Percy, tout en la câlinant et en mettant ses robes.

La salle à manger, non la Grande Salle était remplie d'étudiants. Hermione l'avait gentilment menée des dortoirs jusqu'à la Salle, car Annabeth ne se souvenait plus du trajet. Le château lui faisait penser au Labyrinthe de Dédale, où Percy, Grover, Tyson et elle étaient allés pour contrer Luke et Cronos dans leur avancée.

Luke… Il lui manquait, c'était clair. Annabeth l'avait toujours considéré comme un frère, un guide. Depuis qu'il était mort, Annabeth se sentait comme une grande sœur pour les autres, sans personne pour la guider, elle devait prendre les décisions et guider les autres elle-même, y compris son petit ami.

Elle revint au moment présent.  
Elle était assise sur les bancs des Gryffondor, Hermione la questionna :

« Annabeth, tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione, tout va bien » dit la jeune fille, sans montrer d'émotions particulières.

* * *

D'ici là, tout s'était bien passé, même la Divination, où la professeur complètement toquée lui avait prédit une mort précoce et dit à Percy qu'il allait mourir en se noyant, ce qui déclencha une hystérie chez les quatre demi-dieux sous couverture.  
En y repensant, Annabeth se dit que ce n'était pas malin de leur part, mais l'idée, sur le moment et même encore maintenant, était synonyme de rires pour elle.

Et puis il y eut le cours d'Étude des Runes.  
Le professeur leur annonça qu'ils allaient travailler pendant toute l'année sur la Grèce antique. _Encore un coup d'Hécate,_ pensa Annabeth.  
Ils parlèrent des dieux de l'Olympe pendant tout le double cours. Les garçons faisaient gagner énormément de points à Gryffondor, grâce à leur « double éducation Gréco-Romaine » sur les dieux.  
Annabeth trouvait le cours totalement ennuyeux. Ils connaissaient les dieux. Athéna n'était pas si gentille que le disaient les mythes, et puis elle pensa : _Pauvre Percy._

Ils en venaient à parler des récits sur les Trois Grands, et de leurs rivalités. Et c'était Percy qui prenait tout. Les mythes déclaraient que Zeus était un dieu juste, bon, et tout le patacaisse. Poséidon, c'était juste : l'inverse. Mais Annabeth remarqua que Percy arrivait à cacher ses émotions avec brio. Puis soudain, elle pensa : _Il a vécu ça pendant toute sa scolarité._ C'était pour ça que Percy n'avait aucun mal à cacher ses émotions, même s'il avait le visage sombre, et s'absenait de toute participation.

* * *

P.d.V d'Hermione :

Hermione écoutait avec soin le cours d'Étude des Runes. La professeur leur avait dit l'année précédente qu'ils travailleraient sur la Grèce Antique. Elle se croyait préparée, mais elle fut surprise.  
Les Américains participaient à tout bout de champ, ils semblaient connaître tous les mythes. Particulièrement sur Athéna.

Puis, ce fut le blanc, lorsque la professeur commença à parler des trois Olympiens majeurs. Percy avait le visage sombre. Annabeth semblait pensive. Jason essayait de rassurer Percy, lui semblait-il. Piper, elle regardait le ciel, comme si elle priait silencieusement : _Pitié, que ce cours s'arrête.  
_ La professeur leur raconta l'histoire de la Guerre de Troie, comment Ulysse avait déclenché la colère du dieu des Mers. Hermione, à ce moment là, crut voir de la colère dans les yeux de Percy – mais elle devait se tromper.

Elle leur donna un texte sur la mythologie à traduire.

En sortant du cours, Hermione crut entendre : « C'est rien Percy, calme, ce ne sont que des récits de mortels idiots qui ne connaissent rien… »  
De _mortels ?_

Elle avait du se tromper, ils avaient dû dire Moldus.

Hermione décida d'aller à la bibliothèque le soir même avec Ron et Harry pour chercher ce qui pourrait correspondre.

Ce qui était sûr, c'était que les Américains cachaient un secret. Et, c'était plus fort qu'elle, Hermione devait le découvrir. Elle n'aimait pas lorsque les gens autour d'elle cachaient des choses, elle aimait la sincérité.

* * *

 **A/N: Je sais je sais, c'était nuul.**

 **Mais bon, sans les N/A, ça fait quand même 2000 mots. MON RECORD.  
** **Oh, remarque, le chapitre 8 est tout aussi long. Mais c'est les titres des héros alors... OH MINCE SPOILER  
** **Bref, si vous avez vu quelque chose qui n'allait pas, ou qui devrait être corrigé, dites-le!**

 **Et aussi: CONTINUEZ A DIRE QUELS ELEMENTS LES PERSONNAGES DEVRAIENT AVOIR. Ce n'est pas encore déterminant dans mon script mais bientôôôt. Donc, voilà quooooi.**

 **Bref, bonne continuation,  
** **FanFiction'BoutPJIsLife**


	6. Chapitre 4 - Soupçons d'Hermione

**N/A: Désolé pour ce chapitre, il est court. J'ai fait double update aujourd'hui, pour me faire pardonner de la très longue absence.  
Anyway, j'ai déjà eu des reviews (les gars, vous êtes rapiiiiides) et du coup je vais y répondre.**

* * *

 ** _Ange(guest):_ Merci pour ta review déjà, j'apprécie quand vous reviewez, ça me donne de l'importance B)  
Après je dois dire que: PERCABETH SEPARE JE NE POUVAIS PAS L'ENVISAGER. Et Percy à Serdaigle? Euh, ça non plus, pour moi il est Gryffondor OU à la limite Poufsouffle.  
** **Seamus avec le feu** **, JE CROIS QUE J'AVAIS LAISSE UN PETIT INDICE. Mais il est toujours bon de le préciser! :) Bien sûr c'est oui ;)  
** **Drago eau** **, on est d'accord sur celui-là.  
** **Harry, air ou feu,** **mouais mais je suis pour l'air moi x)  
** **Ron, feu** **évidemment que puis-je dire.  
** **Hermione, eau** **je pense pas.** **Air** **, mmh peut être mais elle est pas à l'aise sur un balai... Je verrais bien** **terre** **. Comme 'terre à terre' du chapitre 2 (ou 3 si le prologue est un chapitre)  
** **Luna air** **, oui, je suis d'accord, elle est tout le temps dans les nuages ;)  
** **Ginny feu** **, comme Ron je dois dire, et puis elle est flamboyante Ginny, elle se rebelle à la fin du 7, donc oui, feu lui irait à merveille.  
** **Percy, l'eau** **, c'est évident, comme** **Jason l'air** **, et** **Léo le feu** **(après tout ce twist était pour cacher leurs pouvoirs. Bien que je ne m'en sois pas trop servie comme ça. Je vais l'inclure un peu plus tard, j'ai des idées x))  
** **Hazel, terre** **, oh on est d'accord :p  
** **Annabeth, terre ou air** **... Mmh, je prendrais plutôt terre, pour la même raison qu'Hermione, je l'avais dit avant, pareil x)  
** **Frank, terre ou eau...** **J'ai déjà mentionné qu'il est Eau, Frank. (ALERTE SPOILER DE HDO 2) En l'honneur de ses lointains ancêtres...  
** **Piper, feu ou terre..** **Mmh, je ne sais pas à vrai dire, je dirais feu, pour les mêmes raisons que Ginny.**

 ** _Et pour la review de Nokomis louve argent:_  
Oh, t'inquiète pas, c'est pas graaave.  
Tu as raison, il ne faut pas se fier aux maisons.. Mais si il est eau Drago, la suite pourrait prendre une suite intéressante... Héhé.  
Oh, merciii.  
Je suis une Pothéna shipper, en gros je parle de Pothéna (le nom de couple de Poséidon et Athéna, JE SAIS C'EST CHELOU HEIN) dans mes fanfictions, comme dans l'une que je n'ai pas encore publiée, une fanfiction type discussion, où à un moment les demi-dieux et sorciers (oui c'est un crossover) cherchent ce qu'est Pothéna.  
Donc du coup, si je ne mettais pas ça j'aurais un peu foiré mon objectif, mais tu n'imagines pas combien je riais quand j'ai eu cette idée ;)  
C'est pareil, les trois frères ne se disputent pour ainsi dire pas... Ou juste Zeus et Poséidon (dans les séries en tout cas). Donc du coup, je vois pas la rivalité avec Hadès c'est dérangeant :c  
La suite tu l'as le jour même c'est assez rapide? x)  
Bref merci à toi pour ta review.**

* * *

 **Après ces réponses (excessivement lentes) c'est parti pour le disclaimer:**

 **Harry:** Luna, tu peux venir s'il te plaît? **  
Luna:** Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Tu as l'esprit infesté de Nargoles. **  
Harry:** Personne ne veut m'aider à faire le disclaimer. **  
Luna et Harry:** Les personnages et univers de ces séries appartiennent à Rick Riordan et J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 4 : Comment ça, des dieux ?! Percy attire les soupçons_**

P.d.V d'Hermione

Après les Anciennes Runes, les Gryffondor avaient Potions. Avec Slughorn, comme à l'accoutumée. Lorsque les étudiants rentrèrent en classe, Hermione vit de près le symbole du tatouage de Percy : un trident. _Comme Poséidon/Neptune dans la mythologie,_ pensa-t-elle.

Ce qui pourrait expliquer énormément de choses du cours précédent, mais elle se força à mettre cette pensée dans un coin de sa tête.

Après le cours de Potions, ils avaient une période libre. Ron mena les étudiants américains aux dortoirs, à sa vive demande, et Hermione demanda à son petit ami de les rejoindre à la bibliothèque pour quelques recherches.

Une fois à la bibliothèque, Hermione se dirigea vers le secteur « Mythologie Grecque » où elle trouva des livres intéressants. Elle était, par contre, questionnée par les garçons sur ses agissements.

« Hermione, tu fais quoi ? Pourquoi de la mythologie grecque ?  
\- Parce que, mon cher Ronald, Hermione marqua une pause, il se trouve que ces nouveaux étudiants cachent quelque chose. C'est en rapport avec les dieux grecs… Ron, Harry, vous avez vu quels sont les symboles sur les bras de Jason, Hazel et Frank ?  
\- Ouais, Jason, c'est un aigle, Frank deux lances, Hazel un truc bizarre, si tu veux j'essaie de te le dessiner.  
\- Je veux bien, merci, Harry. »

L'aigle était le symbole de Jupiter. Les lances de Mars. Et la rune, de Pluton.

« Hermione, tu nous avais pas parlé d'un S.P.Q.R marqué en dessous de leurs tatouages ? demanda Ron, intrigué.  
\- Si, merci Ron, j'allais oublier de vous en parler. S.P.Q.R, veut dire Senatus PopulusQue Romanus. Soit, en français, Le Sénat et le Peuple de Rome. C'était la devise de la République Romaine, et c'est aussi la devise de l'actuelle ville de Rome.  
\- Mais, Hermione, je suis perdu. Pourquoi des jeunes iraient se faire graver des symboles des anciens dieux et la devise de Rome dans leur peau ? » demanda Harry, qui visiblement ne suivait pas le raisonnement d'Hermione.

Ron parut comprendre.

« Tu penses, que les 7 étudiants sont en fait des DIEUX ROMAINS ?! Genre, ceux agés de trois mille ans et qui auraient survécu ?  
\- Ce serait possible Ron. Les sorciers existent. Les dieux pourraient exister. Et vu la réaction de Percy en Étude des Runes, je ne serais pas surprise que tous soient des dieux déguisés pour protéger l'école.  
\- Bon, il ne reste qu'a élaborer un plan pour les faire se révéler. »

* * *

P.d.V de Percy

Après le cours d'Étude des Runes, qui était le pire cours que Percy aurait imaginé, les Gryffondor avaient Potions. En rentrant, Percy s'accrocha la manche, révélant pour quelques secondes son tatouage du Camp Jupiter. A ce moment là, il croisa le visage d'Hermione, empli de perplexité, de compréhension soudaine et de surprise, pour une seconde. Heureusement personne d'autre n'avait vu, les élèves auraient eu des questions à lui poser. Car malheureusement, seule Hermione avait le savoir et l'ouverture d'esprit nécessaire pour voir à travers la Brume. Hécate les avait avertis contre ce danger. Si l'un des demi-dieux tatoués montrait son tatouage à un élève normal, il le verrait sous forme de Marque Des Ténèbres, la marque des Mangemorts – et les dieux savaient à quel point ils ne voulaient pas être crus Mangemorts !

Après le cours de potions, Hermione demanda expressément à Ron de mener les nouveaux étudiants dans leurs dortoirs. Elle ajouta, dans un murmure que seul Percy pouvait entendre : « Retrouve moi à la bibliothèque avec Harry après »  
Il trouvait ça bizarre. De retour aux dortoirs, Percy en parla à son Puits de Sagesse. Il lui demanda d'aller aussi espionner le Trio pour savoir si ils cachaient quelque chose ou s'ils complotaient. Annabeth trouvait ça stupide et digne de sa Cervelle d'Algues, mais Percy lui révéla ce qui s'était passé en Potions. Et de plus, il ajouta que s'ils étaient en danger, elle pourrait les protéger.

Annabeth étant d'accord, elle se dirigea à la suite des étudiants, car heureusement ils n'étaient pas loin.  
Après une heure d'attente, Percy vit enfin Annabeth rentrer, l'effroi se peignait sur son visage.

« Percy, ils croient que nous sommes des dieux romains, à cause de toi.  
\- Comment ça, des dieux romains ?!  
\- Si j'y réfléchis, et si j'avais été à la place d'Hermione, j'aurais pensé pareil. Quatre jeunes avec un tatouage des symboles des anciens dieux romains et l'ancienne devise de la République de Rome gravé dans leur peau, y a de quoi penser aux dieux eux-mêmes, non ?  
\- En effet. Mais euh, ils ont parlé de comment nous le faire révéler ?  
\- Ouaip. Ils voudraient nous donner du Veritaserum ou nous jeter un sort de vérité. Ou nous coincer. En tout cas, pour la potion, c'est même pas la peine d'y penser. Je les suivrais en invisible, et les distrairais, casserais le matériel…  
\- Tiens, Annabeth devient rebelle, et exécute des actions comme Peeves. dit Percy, avec un sourire moqueur.  
\- Qui est Peeves ?  
\- Tu ne sais pas QUI EST PEEVES ? C'est le fantôme du château qui passe le plus de temps à jouer des tours aux élèves. Sauf à nous, bien sûr. Il était fils d'Hermès, ce qui explique son talent pour les farces. Il nous respecte, il a senti que nous étions des demi-dieux puissants. Et surtout, qu'Hazel était une de nos meilleures potes  
\- Hazel ? Qu'est-ce qu'Hazel fait là dedans ?  
\- Ma chère, dois-je te rappeler que les fantômes existent grâce aux faveurs de Pluton/Hadès ?  
\- Aaaaaah, je vois. Ca serait encore pire si Nico serait avec nous, mais c'est déjà nul. Peeves nous traitera en paria, donc le Trio s'en apercevra. Et, Percy ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- En Étude des Runes, sois relax, s'teuplaît. Je peux comprendre que ça te fasse mal au cœur, mais Hermione base ses soupçons sur TON attitude plutôt que la notre, donc, s'il te plaît, ne te fais pas remarquer…  
\- T'inquiète, Puits de Sagesse. Je vais réprimer le fort sentiment d'injustice et de haine envers cette prof la prochaine fois qu'on va en Étude des Runes. »

* * *

 **A/N: Ok, c'était pas bien je sais.  
J'ai pas le meilleur style x) Get on with it x)  
Bref continuez avec vos reviews, ça fait plaisir x)**

 **FanFiction'BoutPJIsLife**


	7. Chapitre 5 - Hermione et la lettre

**N/A: Je sais que ça fait très longtemps que j'ai pas fait d'updates.**

 **J'ai le symptôme du " _writers block_ " ce qui veut dire, que bah j'ai du mal à écrire cette histoire.**

 **Don't worry, j'ai 5 chapitres d'avance (fin 6, j'ai fini le 10 actuellement)**

 **Je vous présente la suite de l'histoire, et comme dirait un certain dieu, _brace yourselves!_**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: Si seulement j'avais écrit un chapitre de PJO, ou de HP, ça aurait tout gâché. Les ouvrages ne m'appartiennent pas et leurs droits reviennent à leurs détenteurs originaux._**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 5 : Hermione n'a pas toujours juste, la lettre des soupçons_**

* * *

 **QUELQUES TEMPS APRES**

P.d.V de Jason

Jason se rendait au cours de potions avec Percy – par les dieux, ils étaient vraiment en retard ! – lorsqu'ils se firent tirer par leurs capes à l'intérieur d'une classe vide. Tirant désespérément sur la poignée, Jason n'arrivait pas à sortir – lorsqu'il entendit ces voix familières.

« Dites-nous votre véritable identité, et après nous vous laisserons sortir.

\- Hermione, Ron, Harry, arrêtez ce jeu » dit Jason. Sérieusement, Annabeth les avait prévenus il y avait de cela un mois que le Trio pensaient qu'ils étaient des dieux mais ils n'étaient vraiment PAS dans une bonne situation.

« Jason, nous savons, que vous 7 vous êtes des dieux, ce n'était pas compliqué.

\- Hermione, répliqua Percy, tu sais que tu n'as pas toujours raison ? Allez, viens Jason, on y va, on va être en retard en Potions et j'ai pas envie d'avoir retenue avec Slughorn.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, Percy. » répondit Jason, tout en jetant l'anti-sort sur la porte pour qu'elle puisse s'ouvrir.

* * *

Après les cours, Jason alla rejoindre les autres, pour leur raconter que le Trio les avait coincés dans une salle avec Percy et mis leur plan à exécution.

Mais mauvaise surprise, le Trio ne les laissait plus seuls à présent. Jason eut donc une idée : La Salle Sur Demande.

Hécate leur avait parlé de cette salle du château. Elle était enchantée, de façon à ce que personne ne puisse y entrer sans autorisation. Elle les avait même préparés à être suspectés et à devoir se réfugier dans la S-S-D pour parler.

Jason murmura donc en grec (qu'il conaissait grâce à son long séjour à la Colonie des Sang-Mêlés) à Annabeth « _RDV dans la Salle Sur Demande à 17h, je fais passer le message à Percy et Piper et toi tu envoies un massage à Léo, Frank et Hazel, OK ? »_ Annabeth s'exécuta et les Anglais ne comprenaient pas ce que voulait dire Jason, ce qui était bien pour eux.

Annabeth revint quelques minutes plus tard en ayant contacté Léo, Frank et Hazel via leur Olymp'Phone.

Il paraissait que Frank, si il se concentrait énormément pouvait comprendre le grec, mais vu les enjeux ce n'était pas le moment de tester si oui ou non Frank avait hérité le grec ancien de ses lointains ancêtres…

* * *

A 17h, tout le monde était devant la SSD et entrait en verrouillant la salle derrière eux. Même si elle était partiellement détruite elle tenait encore debout et suffisait pour un meeting de demi-dieux.

Bien sûr Jason et Percy racontèrent en détail ce qui s'était passé. Annabeth leur recommanda de faire attention à leurs cadeaux (nourritures, etc.)

Piper proposa même de leur laisser un mot. Tout le monde était pour. Il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un découvre leur secret. Si quelqu'un les découvrerait, ce serait la panique générale. Dire aux sorciers que _Les gars, votre monde n'est qu'une infime partie de tout le bazar cosmique et que vous dépendez d'une déesse pour tous alors qu'il y en a au moins une bonne trentaine…._ Tu parles, d'une idée !

Bien sûr ils étaient en conflit pour la rédaction. Avec 7 héros, dont 6 atteints de dyslexie et d'hyperactivité, sans compter que Léo et Percy étaient deux des pires de la Colo – nan les pires enfait – il ne fallait pas espérer une unamilité trop longue.

Finalement, après une heure de disputes, de cris, et d'opposition, ils optèrent pour ce genre de lettre :

 _Bonjour (ou bonsoir ça dépend quand vous lirez ça),_

 _N'essayez pas de chercher quelque chose chez nous de spécial. Oubliez ce que vous faites, ce serait de la folie. Les choses que vous trouveriez changeraient votre vie à jamais, et pas en bien. Notre témoignage est vrai, nous subissons en ce moment même._

 _Les Sept._

Annabeth trouvait que la lettre ne dévoilait rien sur leurs identités. Hermione savait qu'ils cachaient quelque chose, alors à quoi bon le nier. Piper trouvait que la lettre laissait bien transparaître leurs sentiments. Percy trouvait qu'il y avait un peu d'humour mais pas trop. Léo était d'accord avec lui sur ce point – les deux avaient demandé un peu d'humour dans la lettre. Le reste – Hazel, Frank, Jason – n'avaient pas d'avis particuliers sur la question.

En tout cas, ils ne l'exprimaient pas. Jason était chargé de mettre la lettre discrètement dans le sac à dos de l'un des garçons, Ron de préférence même s'il savait qu'Harry et Ron se partageraient le contenu de la lettre dès qu'ils pourraient être seuls avec Hermione.

Jason était confiant. Il savait que le Trio serait plus prudent dans ses recherches. Ce qui voudrait dire qu'ils avanceraient moins vite et auraient moins de chances de les coincer.

* * *

P.d.V de Ron

Ron se demandait si ces étudiants avaient dit la vérité. Mais non, c'était impossible qu'ils aient menti. Ron se demandait vraiment qui étaient ces étudiants.

Il vit un des étudiants, le grand blond avec des yeux bleus – Jason – parler avec la fille aux cheveux blonds – Annabeth – puis repartir. Elle monta dans son dortoir et n'en ressortit pas. Du moins ne la vit pas ressortir car elle était dix minutes après dans la salle commune.

Ron ne savait que penser. Il n'avait pas Étude des Runes, donc il ne pouvait pas regarder le visage de Percy pendant ce cours. Et même s'il avait pu, apparemment Percy ne faisait plus de têtes bizarres en cours, il serrait les poings parfois mais ne montrait pas d'expression particulière. Comme s'il savait qu'il était surveillé.

Il remarqua alors quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu jusqu'alors. Ils savaient. Les Américains savaient que le Trio enquêtaient sur eux. Ils devenaient de plus en plus prudents au fil des jours, ne laissaient rien échapper de leur école – n'importe quel étudiant de Poudlard aurait mis ça sur le compte de la rivalité des écoles de sorcellerie en Europe et dans le monde entier, mais eux _savaient_ que quelque chose était différent chez ces gens là. Ils avaient une aura puissante, qui évoquait les éléments. Percy, l'eau, Jason, l'air. Léo, le feu, enfin les rares fois où il l'avait approché il lui semblait encore pire que Seamus Finnigan dans le genre pyromane.

* * *

 **LE LENDEMAIN**

Ron se réveilla dans le dortoir des Gryffondor comme à son habitude. Les Américains déjà réveillés étaient dans la Grande Salle prenant leur déjeuner – tout allait bien.

Jusqu'à ce moment là. Il vit Jason tripoter quelque chose avec ses mains. Un morceau de parchemin. En mangeant il eut l'impression qu'on lui glissait quelque chose sous la cuisse, mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas. Au moment de se lever, il remarqua que quelue chose était _vraiment_ coincé sous sa cuisse : le morceau de parchemin que Jason avait au début du repas. Il le lut rapidement, en se disant qu'il en parlerait à Harry dès que possible – après les sélections de Quidditch, peut être. La saison allait commencer et Harry, de nouveau nommé chef d'équipe par la directrice McGonagall avait besoin de nouveaux joueurs.

Sur le terrain ils eurent la surprise de voir que Jason et Piper allaient faire les essais. Il aurait pensé que Percy aurait tenté, mais Percy déglutissait lorsqu'on lui posait la question – il était évident qu'il n'aimait pas voler.

Finalement, Ron était content, il avait réussi à récupérer sa place. Jason et Piper étaient batteurs et poursuiveuse respectivement, ce qui était un avantage. Jason donnait de très bons coups de batte et était très agile sur un balai. Piper était très forte à marquer des buts, on aurait dit qu'elle s'était entraînée à lancer des Souafles toute sa vie.

Enfin après le Quidditch ils eurent tout le loisir de parler. Ron leur montra la lettre qu'il avait reçue le matin même des Sept.

Hermione était pour continuer les recherches, mais discrètement – « Comment ont-ils fait pour savoir que nous cherchions leur secret ? » – et Harry contre – « Tu as vu ce qu'ils ont marqué ? C'est pas rien Hermione ! » Bref Ron avouait qu'il était d'accord avec Harry, il avait peur de ce qu'ils découvriraient si la vérité était si mal que ça, mais il voulait aussi continuer les recherches, ce secret le tenait à la gorge et il voulait découvrir ce que cachaient les Américains. Un de ses souhaits.

Hermione parla de ce qu'ils étudiaient en Étude des Runes, ils avaient fini les dieux « Ouf j'en avais marre de Zeus qui est moyen, Athéna la gentille et Hadès le méchant » et attaquaient les héros. Les demi-dieux, un autre nom courant, était aussi utilisé, bref Hermione raconta les histoires de gars qui tuaient de monstres gigantesques (Mention spéciale à Méduse : la gorgone qui peut vous pétrifier d'un coup d'œil ! ) mais Ron voyait que quelque chose n'allait pas dans les yeux d'Hermione.

~Fin du chapitre~

* * *

 ** _N/A: Merci à Céleste. Non, mais oh, c'est elle qui m'a soufflé l'idée de l'update... Pourquoi? Sur un jeu auquel on joue, chaque semaine ça change de thème le jeudi, et cette semaine c'est Harry Potter le thème._**

 ** _Donc ouais, pour fêter ça, UPDATE!_**

 ** _Ca m'a aussi motivé à changer mon image de profil pour quelque chose de plus esthétique. (Passez voir ça vous coûte rien!)_**

* * *

 ** _Merci à tous ceux qui suivent l'histoire, je vous aime très très fort,_**

 ** _-FanFiction'BoutPJIsLife la clim qui diffuse une odeur de gâteau._**


End file.
